


Remediation

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family, Gen, Tsuna is a Good Friend, good boss tsuna, good friend tsuna, hurt comfort, kyouya needs help, kyouya wont ask for help, tsuna is a great sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: Kyouya was ferocious, he was the head of the town and also the strongest of the guardians. Everyone knew this, and everyone knew that he was obsessed with Nami-Chuu; that's why he stayed right? Except he didn't, he was ferocious and he was dangerous and the adults let him slip through the cracks. Kyouya was so smart, but he didn't have anyone willing to give him the time or attention to learn.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Remediation

**Author's Note:**

> SkyGem is an beautiful jerkface who knows my muse way too well. She decided to throw this at me, and it was waaayyy too similar to socialisation to let it go. So, without further ado, hee you go.

"H-H-Hibari-san. I-I-I realise that this isn't a good mark, and that you were expecting. B-B-But I have to, I have to suggest that you stay back another year….to-to make up for this." The teacher was nice enough, polite and soft spoken, but she quivered and pressed herself into a corner as she spoke.

Kyouya stormed out of the class room.

* * *

"Just leave!" The teacher's screech was high and sharp with fear. He _smelt_ like fear.

Kyouya growled, moving to sit back in his seat. He'd only stood up because some asshole was tormenting another student. Usually people did that away from Kyouya's good hearing, but this asshat had dared make fun of one of the other students for getting a single question wrong.

Kyouya couldn't stand for it.

Didn't, and even though he sat down to get back to class, the teacher had none of it. He screamed at Kyouya to leave. "S-Stop! Don't disturb this class with your violence! Do that outside. Get out. Out!" Screeched until it gave Kyouya a headache.

"Fine. See if I fucking care."

* * *

"Prof, I need-"

But Kyouya didn't get a chance to say anything else, because a book was slammed and the stink of fear covered the room. "Just take what you want! I didn't do anything, I swear! Just take what you need."

Kyouya stormed out of the room, it was obvious that he wasn't getting any help what so ever.

When he was outside Kyouya threw his weight into the wall, his tonfa cracking the concrete. It was just enough to cover up his snarl.

He crumpled the test in his hand, furious at the mark. He'd studied for weeks for his marks. He's read the material twelve times. He had used online tutorials.

He's just have to work harder.

* * *

The words started to swim in Kyouya's eyes and he growled as he slammed the book shut. He had two finals in a week, a paper due in three days, and a career assessment in the morning.

He couldn't afford to not study this material.

But still, the words swam and swam and Kyouya threw the book to the wall. It slid to the floor and he just rubbed his eyes.

He had to study some more, so he got up, stalked to the kitchen and made himself an extra-large coffee to try to push the sleep away. Even if it just stopped the words from swimming long enough for Kyouya to understand he wouldn't care if he never got to slept again.

* * *

Tsuna is passing the disciplinary office when he has a thought. It had been a long time since he'd last seen Kyouya, so Tsuna decided today was the day. He liked spending time with Kyouya's version of a family, they were good people, and when they figured out that Tsuna respected and trusted Kyouya totally they too respected and trusted Tsuna.

So with that thought, Tsuna shoved Chrome and Hayato down the hall, laughing that they had to make it to class or they'd be in trouble.

"But you'll get in trouble, boss." Chrome has insisted.

Tsuna just laughed some more with a wink, "I'm Dame-Tsuna, I get in trouble enough."

With that he slipped into the common-room for the Disciplinarians. He was surprised to find that Kyouya wasn't there though. It was his free period, and usually he'd be catching up on paperwork.

"Tsuna-sama?" Kusakabe rounded the corner with a coffee and blinked funnily at Tsuna. "Kyo-sama's not here."

Tsuna smiled, "I can see that, Tetsu." Tsuna chuckled at the man's blush. "Do you know where he is? I want to talk to him."

Kusakabe looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Well he's probably on the roof. Sleeping."

And something in the words made Tsuna's gut drop out from under him. "And how often does he do that?"

The man looked away, rubbing his neck. "Now a days, almost every day. It's like he's just exhausted."

And Tsuna didn't like the way he said 'exhausted' as if it were a soul thing and not a body thing. "Thank you, Testu, I'll look after him."

Tsuna didn't wait to see the man's reaction. He just left. He went straight to the roof and saw Kyouya sleeping, completely boneless with books scattered around him. He knew kyouya's habits, sleep being more important than anything. He didn't see any food around Kyouya, and hadn't seen a lunch in the command office either.

Tsuna growled under his breath and stalked away.

* * *

Tsuna checked on Kyouya every day, and he found the same thing.

So he made an extra lunch and made sure that Kyouya had it. He put it next to the man when he was sleeping, or forced Kusakabe to give it to Kyouya is Tsuna couldn't.

Tsuna had a bad feeling about all this. Kyouya knew his body so well, he was so good at keeping himself physically fit. Making sure that he was able to fight the delinquents, and protect his pack.

For Kyouya to let himself get to a point where he slept boneless in the open, during the day, was dangerous and it worried Tsuna so much.

So he kept watch, wondering about how late his guardian must have stayed up to need so much sleep.

* * *

About six months later, when Tsuna was in his second year of high school he was sat at his desk, the one if the office in the underground headquarters, with Reborn when he started to see and started to think.

Kyouya walked in, dressed in his yukata and combing a hand through his hair. "Little omnivore, your paperwork is as tedious for me as it is for you. But I got it to you." He was sighing but Kyouya actually loved the paperwork, it kept everything in order.

Tsuna took the papers from his Cloud and started looking through them. "This is quite the report, I had hoped that this'd be a light mission for you."

"It was, but there were some rather interesting things occurrences I wanted to document." Kyouya continued to explain as Tsuna leafed through the files. Suddenly Reborn grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled the papers to his face.

"The fuck is this?" he asked, laughter on his tone.

The paper was covered in scratched paragraphs. The grammar was awful and it hardly looked like Japanese. Reborn tried to read it and could barely gleam any information from it. How Tsuna was reading it, and having such a thorough conversation was beyond Reborn.

Tsuna on the other hand scowled at Reborn and tried to restart his conversation with Kyouya, a little aggravated with his Advisor. The paper was completely normal, for Kyouya. Tsuna had always been around Kyouya's writing for so many years now that he could understand it. And yeah, okay, so Hayato was neat and concise with few errors and schematic, but Kyouya's was just as thorough in a different way.

Tsuna had never had trouble with any of his guardian's reports, least of all Kyouya's.

However, just as Tsuna started opening his mouth to speak Reborn interrupted. "Ah, wait, now I remember. You were held back a year weren't you? I thought they'd have sorted out your Japanese. Your math any better?"

Kyouya's eyes widened and Tsuna saw a pale sheen on his face. Tsuna rounded on reborn with narrowed eyes. Kyouya had never been held back, he was always so good at his work. He'd been Protecting Nami Chuu when he was younger.

"Or did you intimidate them to let you pass? I thought you'd have listened to the rules a little more." Reborn smirked, flicking through the papers and grinning at the strange writing and the even weirder way of explaining. Reborn grinned wider, but just as he as to open his mouth a heavy, sweet heat rushed through the room.

"Reborn, that's enough." Tsuna stood and raised his hand and Kyouya wanted to argue. He wanted to snap at his boss for trying to fight his battles, but there was only a deep sense of relief. As soon as Tsuna's hand had gone up and his voice raised even a little Reborn had bowed back.

Reborn bowed his head and raised his own hands in submission, "As you will, Tsunayoshi. If you'd like help, I will be in my own office." Reborn walked beside Kyouya and raised a hand to pat his shoulder, Kyouya flinched away so Reborn just raised his hands again. "I trained Tsuna, I can train you too, when you're up for it, Kyouya."

And with that the Hitman walked out, leaving Kyouya and Tsuna alone.

"Sorry for that rude interruption." Tsuna sat back down, readjusted his shirt and papers before smiling. "So, how was your trip to Florida?"

* * *

Tsuna rounded on Reborn a few days later. He was snarling and fire embodied, and Reborn knew then that he had trained the boy well, though perhaps upping the boy's possessive side was not a good idea.

"You're such a dick, Reborn." Tsuna purred, angry. "I thought you only liked to hit me where it hurt, but then you went and opened your big mouth at Kyouya."

Reborn just smirked. "But he's usually so bristly. I didn't think it would hurt."

And that was the truth, Tsuna could see it, but with Reborn that was never enough. SO Tsuna dropped low, leg swinging out to catch the man's shins.

Reborn was quick though.

Soon enough Tsuna and Reborn were trading hits and insults. Reborn was cussing and laughing and giving as good as he got.

It was only when Tsuna landed a fully-body punch right under Reborn's ribs that made the Hitman tutor stop. Tsuna had a bleeding lip and his knuckles hurt from fighting with flames without gloves.

Reborn just huffed and leant back on his heels. "So what did you decide to corner me for then, Dame-Tsuna? You don't usually strap on a spine unless it's serious."

Tsuna just smiled. Eyes softer now, more like swimming caramel then crystalline fire. "I want you to teach me something."

"Oh?"

"Teach me how to help my guardians study."

* * *

Tsuna stretched and watched as Kyouya stalked pass, he looked furious and he was headed for the roof. He had bags under his eyes again.

Hayato and Takeshi were gathering their things to go home. They'd pick up Chrome and Mukuro on their way, and then settle into Tsuna's house for a study session.

Kyouya never joined them.

"Tsuna?" Takeshi stood up and stretched too. He looked at Tsuna with concerned eyes.

"Hmm?"

"We heading off, Juudaime?" Hayato was grinning. He'd gotten an amazing grade on their last science final (and on his advanced standing science and maths), he was going to be helping Takeshi with his math that day, while Tsuna was going to help Mukuro and Chrome with history.

Tsuna thought for a moment before smiling shyly. "Actually, would you mind if I hit the library?"

Takeshi had a suspicious look in his eyes, Hayato looked a little sad. "Why? Want us to join you? I'm sure Mukuro and Chrome wouldn't mind."

Tsuna was already shaking his head though, heading towards the door. "No. I kinda need some quiet time to study English and Italian. Sometimes you just need to do it yourself, you know?" He smiled softly and the boys folded. "I'll be home soon, so leave me some dinner, eh?"

And with that the boys shrugged and headed towards Chrome and Mukuro's classroom while Tsuna headed towards the library.

He never made it of course.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Kyouya snarled.

Tsuna plopped down on the floor in front of Kyouya, pulling out his maths and science books as he did so. He didn't humour Kyouya, not until the man's voice broke.

"Want to fucking torment me too? I thought you were better than that, herbivore." Tsuna flinched, no so much at the venom, but the hurt in Kyouya's voice.

Tsuna pulled his glassed off and levelled Kyouya with a stern gaze made up of sky flames. It pushed at Kyouya and much to the cloud's ire it made his flames bow. But it was a feeling of complete protection that very few ever gave Kyouya.

"I would never torment you for this, Kyouya. You know where I was before I got Reborn." Tsuna's voice was rumbling with fury. Kyouya knew if he ever gave Tsuna the names of teachers who dared torment Kyouya for his grades they would never be seen again. "You are my cloud, Kyouya, _mine_. I want to help you, and I can. So if you'd allow me I want to help you study."

Kyouya scoffed, but it was breathless. "What you going to do, shoot me if I get a question wrong."

Tsuna just rolled his eyes and put his glasses back on. Glasses suited Tsuna, but apparently they were to help block the flames in his eyes, they interfered with his reading tried to gleam context and emotion and danger out of words and stopped Tsuna from studying or understanding the basics of the topic he was reading about. It was the one reason that Tsuna hated reading but was great at English papers; he saw what the author intended, far more than they wanted to be seen. "That didn't work for me, that's not going to work for you. No I'll use Reborn's techniques, but not his methods. So tell me Kyo, what are you struggling with the most right now?"

* * *

Ryohei was punching the air, super excited about it being his last year. However even as he grew more and more excited about his final tests and what he had planned to do after graduation, Kyouya grew paler.

Tsuna saw, with wide eyes. He watched as Kyouya grew more irate.

Then Mukuro turned eyes on him and Tsuna saw those gears turning, Tsuna saw realisation and knew it when Mukuro met his eyes. Mukuro couldn't take cues, he was no good at reading between the lines, but he and Tsuna had been building him. Tsuna and Mukuro could read each other so well, and when Tsuna's mild panic brushed across Mukuro's mind, he clamped his lips tight and watched Kyouya with new light.

"Oi, Hibari! What are you going to do? You can't hang around her forever." Ryohei chuckled, Kyouya had been aimed to graduate the year before.

"Yeah, why are you still hanging around, you graduated already." Takeshi chuckled.

Kyouya stiffened up and Tsuna wanted to scream, but he couldn't do that to his cloud. "I choose to be here, to protect this place."

And it was half true, Namimori had been incredibly important to Kyouya, and it gave him an excuse. Now though, now Kyouya had something worth more lying in rest, and though he knew that he didn't need to protect those who stayed in school, it made Kyouya feel better.

Feel better about failing again.

"Che, so obsessed with us." Hayato chuckled though, and they moved on to talking about how Ryohei would be going too Italy.

* * *

Tsuna stared wide-eyes and shocked at the paper in front of him. It was an English paper, one of the final to papers that Kyouya would have to write before graduating.

And it was fucking fantastic.

Tsuna pulled the reading glasses off his face. He stared up at Kyouya and he began to shake.

"If it's that bad just tell you, Tsuna." Kyouya growled, and there was a dark rumble of disappointment in his voice that made Tsuna shiver.

He rocketed up and tackled Kyouya to the floor. Tsuna had jumped over his desk in the underground base and blind-sided his cloud, violently.

They both hit the ground with a huff but Tsuna started laughing and bubbling so quickly. It sounded like what Kyouya's writing looked like.

"Get off of me, little omnivore." Kyouya growled, except he didn't try so hard to throw Tsuna off.

Tsuna just laughed and hugged the man harder. "If you don't get and A on this paper, I'm going to go kill your teacher myself. I'll hang them if they try to give you less than you deserve." Tsuna growled, possessive and happy in a way that made Kyouya feel strange and warm and protected all at the same time. "I'm so proud of you, Kyouya!"

"That's Kyouya-sempai to you, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Tsuna was sleeping in the living room, splayed out on one of the couches. He had had a long few weeks what with exams and training all happening at the same time.

All the guardians were exhausted, they'd worked hard these last few years to get their university degrees. Some had even gone so far as to double major, or were working on their second or third degree at this point.

So Tsuna had given all the guardians time off to relax and release their pent-up exhaustion.

There was a warm hand on his head, and Tsuna groaned and tried to roll over, except the warm hand chuckled. The hand left and something else dropped onto Tsuna's face.

He didn't wake up right away, but when he did, Tsuna had a stupid grin on his face and tears in his eyes. The tears lasted for probably twenty minutes, but the grin lasted for days.

He kept the sheet of paper, tucked away in a family scrapbook that only he ever saw.

After all, it wasn't everyday your Cloud guardian got himself a law degree.


End file.
